real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please view the List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki and Specifications for Warranting a Page BEFORE adding someone on this page! Also, any and all mention of Donald Trump, countries (especially North Korea) or Halloween on this page will result in a block! There are NO exceptions to this rule! This is a subject that has been gone over time and time again on this Wiki and the admins (especially KGBSpetsnaz) are fed up! Please remove candidates after page is created. People * Abdolmalek Rigi, terrorist, former leader of Jundallah * Abu Mohammad al-Julani, leader of Al-Nusra Front * Abu Nidal, terrorist, founder of ANO * Abu Omar al-Turkistani, terrorist * Abu Waleed, British Islamist extremist * Abdul Hamid II, dictator * Abdul Quader Molla, Bangladeshi politician and war criminal * Abdullah Shah, serial killer * Adam Beniquez, criminal and possible serial killer * Adam Walker, corrupt British politician, current chairman of the BNP * Adrien Arcand; Canadian fascist leader * Agha Waqqur, robber * Ahed Tamimi, hatemonger * Ahmad Asiri, corrupt Saudi Arabian general * Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator * Alaa Abu Dhein, mass shooter * Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) * Alek Minassian, murderer * Aleksandr Dugin, Russian fascist political scientist * Alfredo Ballí Treviño, serial killer * Aliaskhab Kebekov, militant Islam extremist * Allen West, former U.S. Army officer who once ordered an innocent Iraqi man to be beat nearly to death * Aloys Ndimbati, murderer * Alyssa Anne Dayvault, child murder, former youtuber turned to the dark side * Ameril Umbra Kato, terrorist * Amon Paul Carlock, former Christian clown and child molester * Andre Crawford, serial killer and necrophile * Andre Melton, murderer * Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer * Andrew Luster, rapist * Angelo Buono, the other one of the Hillside stranglers * Anthony Allen Shore, serial killer and child molester * Anthony Mercieca, child molester * Anthony Seminerio, corrupt U.S. politician * Anthony Weiner, registered sex offender * Antonio López de Santa Anna; Mexican dictator and War criminal * Asa Coon, attempted mass murderer * Asia Argento, assaulted 17 year old actor Jimmy Bennett * Atlanta Ripper, unidentified serial killer * Avraham Hirschson, corrupt Israeli politician * Aziz Yazdanpanah, mass murderer * Austin Jones, convicted pedophile * Bahar Mustafa, diversity officer from a university in London who is racist, misandrist, advocated genocide * Barbara Opel, murderer of man with terminal cancer in 2001 * Barbera Graham, robber, murderer * Batman rapist, unidentified serial rapist * Benjamin Atkins, serial killer and rapist * Benjamin Paddock, robber, father of Stephen Paddock * Bernard Ebbers, liar, corrupt businessman * Bernhard Rust, Nazi Minister of Science * Bhagwan Shree Rajneesh, cult leader * Bill Ayers, terrorist * Bill Slocum, polluter * Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer * Bobby Shmurda, Murder, Drug Trafficker, Started a war between Bloods and Crips * Boone Helm, serial killer and cannibal * Brett Ratner, film director, sexual harasser * Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer * Bruno Meyer, rapist * Buffort Furrow, anti-Semite * Caleb Fairley, murderer and necrophile * Calvin Murphy, molester * Cameron Thor, actor, pedophile, sexual assault * Carl Robert Brown, mass murderer * Carl Eugene Watts, serial killer * Carlton Gary, serial killer * Cesar Barone, serial killer * Champ Ferguson, War Criminal * Charles I of England, fanatical monarch * Charles Albright, murderer * Charles Saatchi, abuser * Charles Schmid, serial killer * Charles Sikubwabo, murderer * Charlie Chop-off, unidentified serial killer * Charlie Lawson, murderer * Chester Turner, serial killer * Chiang Kai-shek, Chinese dictator * Chris Barker, leader of the Loyal White Knights of the Ku Klux Klan * Chris Corley, domestic abuser and attempted murderer * Christa Pike, murderer, destroyer of innocence * Christian Wirth, Nazi SS officer * Christina Walters, gang leader and murderess * Christopher Watts, murderer * Christopher Wilder, serial killer * Clara Harris, murderer * Clementine Barnabet, serial killer * Colin Jordan, Neo-Nazi * Crystal Magnum, murderer * Daniel arap Moi, dictator * Daniel Conahan, murderer and suspected serial killer * Daniel Holtzclaw, corrupt police officer, rapist * Daniel Mooney, murderer * Darren Wilson, murderer * David Irving, racist, holocaust denier * David Lane, white supremacist, terrorist * David McGreavy, British child murderer * David Parker Ray, serial killer * Dean Corll, serial killer * Debra Denison, familicide * Dennis DePue; murderer * Dennis Kozlowski, corrupt businessman * Dennis Lobban, assassin of Reggae singer Peter Tosh * Derrick Bird, gunman who killed 12 people in Cumbria, United Kingdom in 2010. * Dietrich von Choltitz, Nazi * Donald Harvey, serial killer * Donald Leroy Evans, serial killer * Duncan Hunter, corrupt U.S. politician * Dutch Schultz, gangster * Dylan Quick, knifeman * Earl Krugel, terrorist * Ed Dahlberg, assaulter * Eddie Leonski, serial killer * Eddie Ray Routh, murderer who killed Navy SEAL sniper Chris Kyle * Edgar Maddison Welch, perpetrator of the Pizzagate shooting * Edgar Steele, white supremacist criminal * Eduard Strauch, Nazi police official * Edwin Edwards, corrupt U.S. politician * Efrain Rios Montt, dictator * Elmer Crawford, family murderer * Emil Haussmann, Nazi SS officer * Emomali Rahmon, dictator of Tajikistan * Emperor Yang of Sui, Chinese tyrant * Enver Ishmail Pasha, dictator, genocidal villain * Eric Boyd, torturer, rapist, murderer * Eric "Lucky" Wilson, serial killer and hitman * Eric Williams, murderer * Erich Naumann, Nazi SS officer * Erin Caffey, family murderer * Ernst-Robert Grawitz, Nazi physician * Ethan Kath, rapist * Eugen Fischer, Nazi doctor * Eustace Mullins, antisemitic hatemonger * Evan Spencer Abel, murderer * Farhad Jabar, murderer * Ferdinand I of Naples, oppressive monarch * Fergie Olver, pedophile * Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger * Fidel Loor Vélez, murderer * Florencio Fernández, serial killer * Floyd Lee Corkins, shooter, terrorist * Francis Mone, murderer * Francis Parker Yockey, Neo-fascist propagandist * Francisco Macías Nguema, former dictator of Equitorial Guinea * Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor * Francisco Solano López, Paraguayan dictator * Frank Abagnale, confidence trickster, check forger, impostor, redeemed * Franklin Haughton, mass murderer * Frank Collin, Neo-Nazi, child molester * Frank "Pancho" Martin, trainer of horse Sham, tried to cheat * Frank Sheeran, assassin, criminal, mobster * Friedrich Wegener, Nazi doctor * Futoshi Matsunaga, serial killer * Galeazzo Maria Sforza, cruel and tyrannical Italian nobleman * Gamel Abdel Nasser, former dictator of Egypt * Gary Heidnik, kidnapper, murderer * Gavin McInnes, racist, leader of the Proud Boys * Gene Leroy Hart, kidnapper and rapist, alleged perpetrator of the Oklahoma Girl Scout murders * Gerald Ridsdale, Catholic priest, pedophile * Gerhard Thiele, Nazi/arsonist * Germain Katanga, war criminal * George Pell, Catholic priest, convicted sex offender * George Ryan, corrupt U.S. politician * George Sodini, Mass shooter * Ghassan Abu Jamal, terrorist * Giovanni Ramirez, thug * Gloria Allred, corrupt lawyer * Gonen Segev, corrupt Israeli politician * Guiseppe Zangara, bounty hunter * Grant Davies, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator * Hadden Clark, serial killer * Haj Amin al-Husseini; Palestinian rebel, Axis collaborator, and anti-Semite * Hamid Dawai, terrorist and war criminal * Harri Leppinen, Finnish serial killer * Harvey Miguel Robinson, serial killer * Hans Schmidt, Nazi * Hassan al-Banna, Founder of the terrorist group "Muslim Brotherhood" * Hassan Ngeze, propagandist and hatemonger * Hastings Banda, Dictator of Malawi * Heinz Brandt, Nazi * Heinz Schubert, Nazi SS officer * Hendrick Lucifer, pirate/thief * Henri Christophe, self-proclaimed King of Haiti * Henry Clay Frick, evil businessman * Henry Hill, gangster * Henry Sanchez Millian, rapist * Herb Baumeister, serial killer * Herman Frank Cash, racist * Hermann Höfle, Nazi SS commander * Hernández Martinez, dictator of El Salvador * Herta Bothe, Nazi concentration camp guard * Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer * Holly Harvey, traitor, murderer, mastermind * Hope Rippey, accomplice of Melinda Loveless in the torture and murder of Shanda Sharer * Howard Unruh, mass murderer * Huang Zhiheng, murderer * Hubert Geralds, serial killer * Hubert Matos, Cuban terrorist * Huey Long, corrupt U.S. politician * Hugh Dorsey, told people to lie at Leo Frank's trial so he could hang him. * Hugo Banzer, former dictator of Bolivia * Ian Kevin Hartley, mass murderer * Ian Stuart Donaldson, lead singer of white supremacist group Skrewdriver * Ilkka Kivioja, murderer of two females at Kuopio * Ion Antonescu, dictator, former Prime Minister of Romania * Interahamwe, Rwandan Hutu paramilitary organizer * Interstate 70 Killer, unidentified serial killer * Israel Keyes, serial killer * Ivar the Boneless, notorious Viking and commander of the Great Heathen Army * Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister * J. Michael Farren, attempted murderer * Jack Kervokian; assisted suicide therapist and anti-religious bully * Jack Teitel, terrorist * Jackey Vinson, sex offender * Jacob Walter Anderson, rapist * Jacob Zuma, corrupt former President of South Africa * James Alex Fields Jr., neo-Nazi, convicted murderer * James Burke, gangster * James Charles Kopp, assassin, terrorist * James Edward Pough, mass murderer * James von Brunn, racist * James Stacy, actor, convicted pedophile * James Swann, serial killer * James Wickstrom, hatemonger * Jane Toppan, serial killer * James W. Forsyth, Wounded Knee massacre perpetrator * Janie Lou Gibbs, family serial killer * Jared Taylor, racist propagandist * Jarvis Crittenton, basketball player and gang member, murderer * Jason Bautista, murderer * Jason Kessler, neo-Nazi, Unite the Right Organizer which resulted in the death of anti-protestor * Jason Massey, murderer * Jayant Patel, murderer and grievous bodily harmer * Jayson Williams; cruel basketball player who murdered people * Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza, hatemonger * Jeffrey Epstein, pedophile * Jeffrey Lundgren, fanatical cult leader, murderer * Jeffrey Skilling, corrupt businessman * Jeremy Strohmeyer, convicted rapist and murderer of Sherrice Iverson. * Jerry Brudos, serial killer, necrophile * Jiang Qing, "Madame Mao" * Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief * Joe García; corrupt U.S politician * Johannes Gerhardus Strijdom, white supremacist South African politician * Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist * Jonathan Carr, murderer, rapist, torturer * Jonathan King, Pedophile, rapist. * John the Painter, British assassin during the American Revolutionary War * John M. Chivington, Sand Creek massacre perpetrator * John Geoghan, Sex abuse priest * John Magufuli, corrupt President of Tanzania * John Schertzer, corrupt police * John Shrank; attempted murderer * John Tan, corrupt U.S. politician, extortionist * John Tyndall, racist British politician, founder of the BNP * John William King, white supremacist, murderer * Jon Burge, corrupt cop, torturer * Jordan Sheard, murderer * Joseph Brooks; Rapist, former songwriter * Joseph Christopher, racist murderer * Joseph Colombo, mob boss * Joseph Maskell, Catholic priest, sexual abuser and possible murderer * Joseph Roy Metheny, serial killer * Joseph Stack, murderer, plane crasher * Josephine Gray, serial killing voodoo queen * Jovan Belcher, murderer/suicidal villain/athlete * Jose Montano, rapist * Jose Ines Garcia Zarate, criminal, murderer * Juan Garza, murderer, drug dealer * Julian Knight, mass murderer * Junko Ogata, serial killer * Justinian II, authoritarian ruler * Juvénal Habyarimana, former dictator of Rwanda * Karl Brandt, Nazi SS officer * Karl Gebhardt, Nazi doctor * Keith Farnham, U.S. Politician charged with distributing child pornography * Kellen Winslow II, rapist, former football player * Kenneth Adkins, anti-gay pastor and child molester * Kenneth Lay, corrupt businessman * Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists * Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser * Kevin Quinn, Neo-Nazi * Kevin Swanson, pastor who has called for the death of gay people * Khaled Islambouli, rogue Egyptian army officer, assassin * Khalid al-Mahmara, terrorist * Khorloogiin Choibalsan, Mongolian dictator * Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer * Kimveer Gill, school killer * King Dessalines, dictator of Haiti * Kosti Kustaa Kartiokari, organizer of a drug ring * Kwame Kilpatrick, corrupt former mayor of Detroit * Kyle Aaron Huff, mass murderer * Larry Gene Ashbrook, mass murderer * Larry Loveless, child molester and sex addict, father of Melinda Loveless * Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger * Laurence Powell, corrupt official * Laurie Tackett, accomplice of Melinda Loveless in the torture and murder of Shanda Sharer * Lawrence Bittaker, serial killer * Lawrence Russell Brewer, white supremacist, murderer * Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully * Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator * Leo Felton, white supremacist, criminal * Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger * Leslie Acosta, embezzler * Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician * Lisbon Ripper, serial killer * Lloyd H. Paterson, embezzler * Long Island Serial Killer, unidentified serial killer * Lonnie David Franklin, serial killer known as the "Grim Sleeper" * Lonny Rae, white supremacist * Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator * Lorraine Thorpe; murderer * Louie Sanchez, thug * Ludolf von Alvensleben, Nazi SS officer * Ludwig Stumpfegger; SS doctor and co-conspirator in the death of the Goebbels' children * Luis Bracomontes; racist, murderer * Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist * Lukasz Gottwald, rapist, sexual assaulter, sexual harasser, liar * Lydia Sherman, serial killer * Lyle and Erik Menendez, murderers * Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run, unidentified serial killer from Cleveland, Ohio * Mahathir bin Mohammed; corrupt official * Mahmoud Abbas, corrupt politician and hatemonger * Malka Leifer, pedophile, pervert * Marcus Wesson, mass murderer * Mark Barton, mass murderer * Mark Williams, American hatemonger * Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician * Margaret Sanger, eugenicist racist * Matt Lauer; pervert, rapist * Matt Prokop, beat his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland * Matthias Koehl, former U.S. Marine and leader of the American Nazi Party * Mátyás Rákosi, Hungarian dictator * Mehmet Ali Ağca, attempted assassin, member of Grey Wolves * Mel Lewis, racist American pastor * Mel Reynolds, former U.S. Congressman convicted of rape * Metod Trobec, Slovene murderer * Michael Cohen, corrupt lawyer, liar, conspirator * Michael Flynn, traitor, conspirator * Michael Hill, racist hatemonger, co-founder of the League of the South * Michael Jace, actor, murderer, hero turned to the dark side * Michael McDermott, mass murderer * Michael Ray McLellan, rapist and murderer * Michael Slager, Killer cop * Michael Taylor, murderer * Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers * Michael W. Ryan, white supremacist, murderer * Miguel Serrano, Chilean politician and Nazi * Min Chen, murderer * Mohammed Hamza Zubeidi, corrupt Prime Minister of Iraq, henchman of Saddam Hussein * Moshe Katsav, corrupt Israeli politician * Muhammad Ahmad Moussa Mahmara, terrorist * Nader Shah, Persian ruler * Napoleon Beazley, murderer * Narcy Novack, murderer * Natt Danelaw, racist cyberbully * Ne Win, dictator * Nedeljko Čabrinovič, assassin and murderer * Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer * Neil M. Cohen, possession of child pornography * Nick Bate, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator * Nicolas Clux, cannibal * Nikolai Dzhumagaliev, cannibal and rapist * Nguyet, known as Susu Family, child molester * Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord * Olaf Tryggvason, brutal Norse king * Oliver North, traitor, conspirator, sold weapons to enemy countries * Oliver O'Grady, rapist * Omar Hammami, terrorist * Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger * Oscar Pistorius, murderer * Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer * Oscar Lopez Rivera, Terrorist * Oskar Dirlewanger, Nazi SS officer and rapist * Oswald Pohl, Nazi concentration camp overseer * Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann After the war worked for the CIA * Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain * Patty Cannon, slave trader, kidnapper * Paul Biya, corrupt President of Cameroon * Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer, redeemed daugther of Gertrude Baniszewski * PaulandAmy, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator * Paul Denyer, murderer * Paul John Knowles, serial killer * Paul Manafort, corrupt lawyer, liar, conspirator * Paul Nehlen, white supremacist * Perry Chadwick Vaughn, embezzler * Perry Smith; was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. * Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal * Peter Lucas Moses, Child murderer * Peter Manuel, serial killer * Petri Gerdt, Finnish Mall Bomber * Pietro De Negri, criminal and murderer * Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican Leader / Atheist Militant * Pope Benedict IX, murderer and extreme sexual deviant, considered to be the most evil Pope ever * Pope Bonafice VIII, power hungry, greedy warmonger * Pope John XII, corrupt Pope, rapist, sexual deviant * Pope Julius III, obsessed pedophile * Pope Stephen VI, wrathful torturer * Pope Urban VI, paranoid sadistic murderer * Porforio Diaz, Dictator * Prussian Blue, white supremacist musical duo who have redeemed themselves after dissolution * Qasim al-Raymi, terrorist, high-ranking member of Al-Qaeda * Queen Ranavalona I, insane former queen of Madagascar * Rachel Shoaf and Shelia Eddy, killers of Skylar Neese * Rachid Mohamed Rachid, corrupt Egyptian politician * Rae Carruth, athlete who murdered his unborn child * Raina Mersane Ina Thaiday, child murderer * Raj Rajaratnam, liar, corrupt businessman * Ralph Shortey, child sex trafficker * Ramadan Abdel Rehim Mansour, serial killer, rapist * Randy Cunningham, corrupt U.S. politician * Rasheedah Smith, teen murderer * Ray Blanton, corrupt U.S. politician * Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife * Rebecca Felton, racist * Rehavam Ze'evi, sex offender and ultranationalist * Richard Baer, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau * Richard Biegenwald, serial killer * Richard G. Butler, Aryan white supremacist * Richard Glücks, Concentration Camps Inspector * Richard Grissom, serial killer * Richard Hickock, was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. * Richard Huckle, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator * Richard B. Spencer, White Nationalist * Roch Thériault, cult leader * Robert G. Bowers, perpetrator of the 2018 Pittsburgh synagogue shooting. * Robert Ben Rhoades, serial killer * Robert Berdella, serial killer * Robert Burton, domestic violence assaulter, murderer * Robert Craig Cox, convicted kidnapper and robber * Robert Gleason, Psychopath, Murderer * Robert Hughes, former TV star, sexual predator, pervert * Robert Farquharson, murderer * Robert Jay Mathews, terrorist, former leader of The Order * Robert Rozier, serial killer * Robert Wayne Gladden Jr., gunman * Rod Jetton, pervert, abuser * Rodriguez de Francia, dictator * Roman von Ungern-Sternberg, Russian warlord and invader of Mongolia * Ronald McDonald, ex-mall Santa and a child rapist * Rosendo Rodriguez, rapist and murderer * Roy Norris, serial killer, partner in crime to Lawrence Bittaker * Rudolf Höß, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau * Rolf Harris, former TV entertainer, convicted sexual predator * Russell Wasendorf Sr., executive convicted of fraud * Ryan Murdough, white supremacist * Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier * Ryandikayo, murderer * Salahuddin Quader Chowdhury, Bangladeshi war criminal * Sam DeStefano, gangster, hitman * Samir Kuntar, terrorist * Samuel Doe, corrupt former President of Liberia * Samuel Little, serial killer * Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer * Sara Aldrete, accomplice of Adolfo Constanzo * Sarah Johnson, Murdered her parents over forbidding her from seeing her 19 year old boyfriend * Sawney Bean, cannibal * Scott Roeder, murderer * Sean Avery, athlete/bully * Sergey Golovkin, serial killer * Shamil Basayev, terrorist * Shawn Allen Berry, white supremacist, murderer * Shawn Grate, serial killer * Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader * Shiv Sena, fascism * Sidney Cooke, child molester * Simon Bikindi, hate singer * Skylar Deleon, murderer * Spiro Agnew, corrupt former U.S. Vice President * Squeaky Frome, gangster * Stacey Koon, brute * Stanislav Galic, war criminal * Stephen Akinmurele, serial killer * Stephen Stanko, rapist and murderer * Steve Nunn, murderer * Steve Wright, serial killer * Steven Hayes, murderer * Stoney Westmoreland, Disney actor child molester * Suzan and James Carson, serial killers * Suge Knight, murderer * Sulejman Talovic, mass murderer * Ted Klaudt, rapist * Teodoro García Simental, murderer * Terry Blair, serial killer and rapist * Tevin Elliot, rapist * The Greenland Six, responsible for the torture and murder of Jennifer Daugherty * Theresa Knorr, delusional murderer, traitor * Theodore Beale, known as Voxx Day, bigot and islamophobe who hates womens education * Theodore Bilbo, racist politician * Theodore Durrant, murderer * Thomas Cavindish, pirate * Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member * Thomas Hurst, child murderer * Thomas Lubanga Dyilo, war criminal * Thomas Mair, murderer * Thomas W. Druce, murderer * Timothy Loehmann, child murderer, racist, cop * Toby Willis, child rapist, father of The Willis Clan * Tom DeLay, corrupt US politician * Tom Wysom, MLP character builder, child pornography * Tommy Lynn Sells, serial killer * Toni Lawrence, accomplice of Melinda Loveless in the torture and murder of Shanda Sharer * Tony F. Mack, corrupt former Mayor of Trenton, New Jersey * Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor * ToonKriticY2K, a brony who had an erotic roleplay Skype chat with a minor * Travis Reinking, perpetrator of the 2018 Nashville Waffle House shooting * Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher * Uday Abu Jamal, terrorist * Vanessa Coleman, torturer * Veronica Compton, would-be copycat murderer, in an attempt to free the Hillside Stranglers * Vester Lee Flanagan II, murderer * Victor Amuso, mob boss * Victor Salva, pedophile, sex offender, child abuser, film director * Victoriano Huerta, Mexican dictator * Volkert van der Graaf, murderer * Volga Maniac, serial killer * Walter Rauff, Nazi SS commander, aide to Reinhard Heydrich * Warren Farrell, misogynist and hatemonger * Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer * Werner Braune, Nazi SS officer * Wilhelm Boger, overseer at Auschwitz Birkenau * William Atchison, murder * William Calley, mass murderer/ war criminal * William Jefferson, corrupt American politician * William Joyce, traitor and Nazi propagandist * William Riley Gaul, murderer * William Spengler, arsonist, murderer * William Tweed, corrupt U.S. politician * Wolfgang Přiklopil, kidnapper * Xavier Beccera, corrupt official * Yahya Khan, former dictator of Pakistan * Yigal Amir, ultranationalist and assassin * Yishai Schlissel, homophobic murderer and hatemonger Groups Gangs * 10th Street Gang; Gang in Buffalo * 11th Street River Gang; Gang in New York City * 12th Street Gang; Gang in California * 13th Street Gang; Gang in Florida * 14th Street Gang; Gang * 17th Street Gang; Gang * Black Dragons, gang * Black Guerilla Family, street gang * Brown Pride Family; Racist Gang in Kansas City * The Falvilles; 14th century aristocratic outlaw gang who operated in England. Guilty of assault, robbery, extortion and kidnapping, often robbing their own people to fill their pockets. * Logan Heights Gang, gang in San Diego * Los Linces, gang * San Antonio gangs, gangs * Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City * Sureños, gang * Tiny Rascal Gang, Cambodian street gang * VD-13, gang in Kansas City Cults * Ant Hill Kids, Canadian doomsday cult * Black Metal Cultists, cult in Norway * Black Order, satanist Neo-Nazi group * Church of Euthanasia, assisted suicide cult * Nation of Yahweh, black supremacist cult * NXIVM, pedophiliac sex cult * Order of Nine Angles, Satanic Neo-Nazi cult * Order of the Solar Temple, cult that adheres to the beliefs of the Knights Templar * Phineas Priesthood, Christian Identity terrorism cult * Rajneesh, spiritual movement * The Beasts of Satan, Cult * Thuggee, Indian cult/criminal gang Political Organizations * Abu Nidal Organization, Palestinian extremist militant group * Al-Nusra Front, Islamic terrorist organization * British Union of Fascists, Fascist Political Party * Caucasus Emirate, Russian Jihad organization * Confederation of Conservative Citizens, racist American organization * Hizb ut-Tehrir, Salafi Islamist group * Islamic Jihad Union, militant Islamist organization * Jundallah, Iranian Sunni militant organization * KALIBAPI, Fascist Filipino political party * Muslim Brotherhood, political Islamist group * National Policy Institute, white supremacist think tank * Provisional IRA, Irish nationalist organization * Tamil Tigers, Sri Lankan terrorist group * Tiger Squad, Saudi Arabian death squad * Union Democrata Independiente, Homophobic and Misoginistic Chilean Right-Wing Political Party * United Socialist Party of Venezuela, Populist Venezuelan Left-Wing Political Party * Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group from 1969-1977 * White Patriot Party, white supremacist political party Other Evil Groups/Organizations * Alminbar, website with anti-semetic pro-Hitler content * American Renaissance, white supremacist online magazine * American Third Position Party, white supremacy * Angels of Death, serial killers * Aryan Nation, white supremacy * Black Liberation Army, black nationalist organization * Black Star, Greek anarchist terrorist group * Cartel of the Suns, Venezuelan organized crime group * Charles Martel Group, French anti-Arab terrorist group * Combat 18, Neo-Nazi terrorist group * Cum On Printed Pics/Fake The Bitch, malicious defunct website, doxxing, unlawful sexual activity * D-Company, terrorists * English Defense League, Islamophobic organization * FEAR, American terrorist group * Freedomites, radical Christian group * G00ns, Hacking organization * Grail Movement, Organization * Hammerskins, white supremacist group * Illinois Family Institute, terrorism * IslamQA, website that is anti-women's education and women driving * Jew Watch, anti-semetic web site * Kincora Boys' Home, pedophile ring * Kingdom Identity Ministries, radical Christian Identity organization * League of the South, white supremacist neo-Confederate group * Lolita City, child pornography website * Lolokaust, cannibalism, bestiality and terrorism website * LulzSec, Hacking organization * MK Ultra, Mind control group * Movieguide, hate website * Nation of Islam, black supremacist religious group * National Reorganization Process, Junta * National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization * Nordic Resistance Movement, Swedish Neo-Nazi group * November 9th Society, British Neo-Nazi group * Patrol 36, Israeli Neo-Nazi organization * Peabody Energy, Eco-Terrorist company * Playpen, deep web child pornography website * Posse Comitatus, white Christian terrorists * Proud Boys, male-only hate group that promotes political violence * Red Hand Defenders, Northern Irish paramilitary terrorist group * Silk Road, black market deep website that sold illegal drugs * Sovereign Citizen Movement, group * The Creativity Movement, white supremacist religious group * The Daily Stormer, American neo-Nazi website * The Pharisees, Hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. * Ulama, Abbasid religious extremists * Volksfront, American Neo-Nazi group * White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization * White Citizens Council, racist organization Actions/Ideologies * Afrocentrism, black supremacy and false history and false ideology * Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans * Authoritarianism, action * Baphomet, evil symbol * Blasphemy, action * Bride Burning, evil action * Cannibalism, Crime * Catfishing, deceptive online action * Devil worship, self explanatory * Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed * Eugenics, action * Flogging, action * Ghetto benching, action * Hate crime, action * Institute for Historical Review, right-wing extremism * Pan-Africanist extremism, ideology * Radical feminism, self-explanatory * Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media * Segregation, action * Violence Against Women, self-explanatory * White-collar crime, crime Events * 1967 Detroit riot, event * 1991 Yogurt Shop murders, event * 1992 Los Angeles riots, event * 2005 London bombings, terrorist attack * Abu Ghraib torture and prisoner abuse, scandal involving army reserve guards abusing prisoners of war * Apartheid, period of racial segregation in South Africa * Akihabara Massacre, event * Armenian Genocide, self explanatory * Assassination of Olof Palme, event * Assassination of Yitzhak Rabin, event * Beslan school hostage crisis, hostage taking, terrorism, mass murder, school shooting * Black War, genocidal war in Tasmania * Carandiru Massacre, event * Charlie Hebdo shooting, terrorist attack * Cold War, event * Football War, South American conflict during a 1970 FIFA World Cup qualifier. * Holocaust denial, event * Inquisition, event * Iraq War, event * * Knoxville Horror, event * Korean War, event * Manchukuo, puppet state of the Empire of Japan in Northeast China and Inner Mongolia from 1932 until 1945. * No Gun Ri Massacre, event * Oklahoma Girl Scout murders, event * Operation Red Dog, attempt by white supremacist groups to overthrow the government of Dominica. * Paraguayan War, South American conflict * Parsley Massacre, event * Realengo Massacre, school shooting in Brazil * Second Philippine Republic, Japanese occupied Philippines * Six-Day War, event * Syrian Civil War, event * The Troubles, event * Tulsa race riot, racism-fueled event that took place in Tulsa, Oklahoma in 1921. * Unite the Right rally, rally of white supremacists * Vichy France, Nazi occupied France * War in Afghanistan, event * Yom Kippur War, event Category:List Category:Site maintenance Category:About Villains